Missing
by dragon of fallen souls
Summary: During the final battles in the series... Zecks has a dreamnightmare (het)


By: dragon of fallen souls Copyrights: I don't own. Gundam wing people do.  
  
Missing  
  
The days became harder and harder. If you call them days. No sun in the Ship. Just artificial light. He missed the nice warm sun beating down at his skin. The smell of an open field. The gentle breeze blowing threw his long blond hair. And the nice touch of his friend's hand on his skin. She was the one there for him when he was having trouble in the Alliance, joined OZ with him, and helped him take back his Kingdom. She even fought for it. But now the Earth must pay for the cost of war all over. He will make every house hold suffer the pain of war so they would understand his sister's ideals. Only then he believed that there would be true peace. He sat back in his chair and smiled. The world will be a better place for the people I care for. White Fang was just a tool for him to use. Everything was in place nothing could stand in his way.  
  
"Milardo."  
  
He shook his head clear and looked over to Dorothy. Her age had not mattered. She was a girl who did anything to see what a person would do in a life-death situation. Her stragdties were very good with the odds of the Mobile Dolls. Now that they have them. The new system he put in will be perfect, and with her controlling the Dolls no group can stand a chance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're ready for the test."  
  
He looked forward and nodded his head. As he saw the Dolls move across the screen, he thought of the day he and Noin fought against the gorillas in South Africa. They were out maned and out powered but still together they destroy all of them. He smiled has he could never be defeated. Not even the boy name Herro Yuy could beat him. He was unstoppable. No one could touch a finger to him. The older he got the better pilot he got. He was the Top Verrlina graduate, coronal of OZ and the Alliance, concurred Eypon, and controls the whole White Fang gang. Victory will be his; he smiled as the dolls destroyed the tests. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Dorothy as she came out of her station.  
  
"That was good. Now when the Gundams come... we'll kill them."  
  
He sat up and walked off the bridge. He slowing walked down the cold corridors to his room. He entered and looked down at the far corner of the small room. There laid his silver mask. No, the mask of Zecks Marcizes. He yawned as he locked his door. He kicked off his boots as he made his way to the bath room. He unbuttoned his shirt as he looked in the mirror. His eyes looked tired. Tired of doing the same thing over and over again. He wished the Gundams would attack to give him something to do. He turned the water on and placed his hands over his face as the water hit his body. He started to have flashbacks to when him and Tracys would go and trash the balls that Romerfeller would have. Milarldo smiled as he remembered those days when he, Noin, Trays, and Lady Une would sit at the beach talking about nothing that mattered. He rinsed his long hair then turned off the water. He wiped off his body then slipped on his boxers, and went in to his bed. He sighed as he pulled the covers over his face. He turned to his side and brought the cover under his arms, and closed his tried eyes.  
  
"Hey I'm over here!"  
  
He heard a women say as he stepped out off the porch, and felt sand hit his bare feet. He looked over to the water as the tide came in and out. The sun was setting as a gentle breeze hit his bare chest. He got a slight chill and placed his hands in his blue jeans. He looked back at the beautiful blue ocean water. His breathing stopped as he saw the woman that called to him, she was running to him smiling. He looked at her loving long legs as she wear short shorts and a light blue shirt. As she ran he could see her belly button as her shirt came up. He bites his lip and smiled as she jumped on to him. He lost his balance as she wrapped her arms around him. He fell backwards in the sand. Both of them laughed. He looked at her and combed her dark purple hair out of her eyes. He smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
She sat up on top of him and placed her hands on his chest. She smiled down at him and spoke again.  
  
"I know your smiling at what you fell but I'm smiling at your funny face."  
  
"O you little..."  
  
She pushed herself off him and ran. He jumped up and chased her. He felt the sand became softer as he ran closer to the water. Thought to him as he fell on his knee. He looks up at Noin as she stopped and looked at him. He stood up and ran towards her. Finally he grabbed her and pulled her into the wet sand as the tide came in. They laughed as the cold water came between their pants. The water sent a chill in both of them as it came up. He looked down at her. Such beauty, he placed his hand on her cheek as he kissed her. His toung entered her mouth. He breathed in deeply. He was surprised at what he did. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He smiled as he continued to kiss her and closed his eyes. When he opened them it was night time as he lad on a blanket under the stars. His arms folded under his head as he looked up into the stars. He took a deep breath as he sat up. He turned as he heard some thing approach.  
  
"Don't worry, it's me"  
  
Her soft voice entered his ears and comforted him. He lad back down on the blanket and closed his eyes. He could feel her lying next to him. He opened them and wrapped his arms around her, she looked up. He looked at her face and felt such peace as he held her hand. He blinked and he was in her bed room. He placed his hands on her back as they kissed passionately. He blinked again and she was on top of him naked kissing slowing down, down to his pants, he heard his pants unzipped. He felt his jeans and underwear slide off. He moaned as he felt her warm breath. He bites his lip and blinked again. He looked down at her as he thursted harder and harder. Her head thrown back as she moaned. He smiled and moaned as he thursted. He felt at peace. He blinked and it was dark. He was in his boxers as light hit Noin she stood in her OZ uniform. It was dark all he could see was her. She got smaller and smaller. He started running.  
  
"Come back!! Louisa!!"  
  
He stopped as he heard shoots rang in the darkness. Noin's body fell. His eyes widened as she hit the ground. Who killed her?  
  
"I know..."  
  
Someone said as they steeped in to the light with the gun at the side. He looked in disbelief as he saw who it was. It was him. In the dark uniform. He spoke again.  
  
"Its, you Milardo PeaceCraft, you killed her"  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!!!!! "  
  
He blinked and then he was in the dark uniform looking down at Noin's body. Holding the gun.  
  
"NOIN!!!!!!"  
  
He sat up. He was in his room. He could hear the ships engines in the distance. He placed his hands over his face. He fell back in his bed. He breathed in deeply. He turned then he heard his alarm clock go off. He slammed on it then sat up, feet on the ground. He ran his hand though his hair. He cracked his neck then got dressed.  
  
"The Peacemillan is on line"  
  
"Put them on"  
  
He said as he looked at the screen. It was Noin. He felt his heart stop. He clinched his fists on his lap.  
  
"What are you doing?! You are crazy; the whole Earth is going against you!! Stop it!"  
  
"I know that Noin but you will see who will win. Space has been under control by the Earth. But now Space will take it no more."  
  
"You are an Earthly! You were born there. How could'd you destroy it?"  
  
"You still have not learned anything. I will still fight Earth no matter what you say or do." He felt his heart tore into bits as he said that hypercritical words. What ever she'd say or do would stop him...  
  
"Fine, chose your death!!"  
  
And with that Noin signed off. Milardo clenched his teeth and breathed in deeply. He got up and walked off the bridge. Dorothy watched him in syprise as he walked out. He went down the cold hallway to his room. He looked over at the silver mask then at the mirror. He wore the dark uniform. He took his fist and punched the mirror smashing it. He stared at where the mirror was as the glass hit the ground. Dorothy walked in.  
  
"What happen Milardo?" He looked at her with evil eyes. He walked up to her grabbed her collar and through her against the wall. He looked at her as her eyes wear widened at what he just did.  
  
"The matter is war. It as been with me my whole life. You are young. One of these days you will not be able to be with the one you love and your heart will be yanked out of your chest. Then you will know what is wrong."  
  
"Red alert!! Earth is attacking!!"  
  
Milardo let go of Dorothy. And walked out the door to the bridge. She got up and fixed her collar then walked to her station. The battle began. He destroyed Earth fighters right and left. Trying not to think of his dream as he fought harder. He began to sweat as more came. The screen bleeped. He turned and saw the Peacemillen going to His ship.  
  
"I know what you're doing... You can't stop Earth from being destroyed!!" He tugged the stick hard, and went towards Peacemillen. He saw Noin's Suit get in the way. He keeps on going. Eypon showed him his future. He closed his eyes pushing the visions away. Noin...  
  
"Zecks!!"  
  
His eyes shot opened as he heard her voice. He pulled the joystick back and went to the right, away from Peacemillen and Noin. I know my Eypon... I lost... A tear ran down his cheek as he felt the after shock of the Peacemillen crashing. Why? Why, must it end like this?  
  
"Noin..."  
  
"I know you and Heero must fight but... can I stay by your side 'till then..."  
  
Milardo nodded, as they stood on the Peacemillen watching the battle. He was moved by the way humans were fighting. Everyone fighting for what they believed in. He closed his eyes and thought of his sister. She was fighting for what she believed in, Trays fought for what he believed in, Lady Une, Heero Yuy, the gundam pilots, and Noin... They all believed they were right, but were they? He yawned as Zero came onto his screen. Zero pulled out its Light sword and swung at Eypon. Eypon's Light swords meet Zero's. Has they fought. Milardo tried to make everything make sense. He would not be defeated by Heero, by his sister, by Epyon, by Trays, or by........ Noin. Noin. She defeated him. He has lost; there was no point in continuing the fight.  
  
"Heero leave!! Milardo must die!!"  
  
Zero left the engine room. Well Zecks this is where we see who will win. Noin I will miss you, my dear friend.... 


End file.
